There's No Going Back
by JeanieMD
Summary: Much as I loved "A Little Faith", I felt there was a lot that wasn't said/shown/described. This is my expanded view of their first time.


"If you don't leave now, there's no going back."

"I don't want to go back."

Andy felt Sam's warm breath on her face as he bent his head towards her. Her skin was thrumming in her eagerness to feel his lips on her own. But Sam was Sam, and instead of kissing her right away he hovered over her mouth, breathing in her warm scent, until she thought she would die if he didn't claim her mouth immediately. Then she felt his lips on hers, his tongue teasing hers, and her heart pounded so hard that she thought she might pass out. Sam pulled away slightly, then moved into a kiss even deeper and more passionate. His hands dropped away from cupping her face to pull her closer against his chest. One strong hand cradled her head while she felt the other brush softly against her side, just below her breast.

Sam groaned a little as he pulled away to get rid of his t-shirt, and Andy's fingers trembled slightly as they touched his bare skin, feeling its smoothness and its heat.

" _God, I've wanted this for a year and a half_ ," Andy thought as Sam's lips travelled down one side of her neck, then back up and across her mouth to the other side, leaving a trail of kisses that burned her throat, her cheeks, her lips. " _Ever since the night of the blackout I've wanted to finish what we started that night."_

Sam looked deeply into the warm brown eyes that had kept him spellbound almost from their first meeting. " _Oh, McNally_ ," he thought, " _What are you doing to me? I'm as clumsy as a high school kid, and I'm not sure I can even undo these buttons_." But the last one finally came out of the buttonhole and he could see the soft curve of her breasts covered by the denim blue sports bra.

He suddenly clenched his fists in the front of her shirt, pulling her even closer. Without breaking eye contact he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her across the room to his bed. Laying her gently on the sage green duvet he continued the kiss, even as Andy lifted herself up to pull her hair out of its ponytail. Sam took advantage of the opportunity to take off her shirt, and slipped his hands behind her back to undo her bra. He was puzzled for a moment as his fingers found no hooks to unfasten, until Andy giggled against his mouth, raising her arms. "You just need to pull it off over my head," she explained, and he did just that, his breath catching in his throat as her perfect breasts were revealed for the first time.

"You're beautiful," he muttered as he abandoned her lips to trail kisses down her throat, down her chest to reach the nipples that puckered in the cool of his room, and took one gently into his mouth. Andy moaned as he tongued the sensitive skin, sucking less gently, circling with his tongue and nipping lightly with his teeth.

"Sam, please," Andy murmured, "Come back and kiss me." She was pulling on his hair, trying to bring his lips back to her own.

"What's the hurry?" Sam said huskily, leaving the nipple that he had teased almost to the point of agony and pulling the other into his hot mouth. Andy squirmed as the tingling of her breasts seemed to connect directly to her stomach and her pulsing inner core.

"Sam, please!" she repeated and he left her breast to return to her warm and waiting mouth. Their tongues met and caressed each other as Sam's hands moved to the belt buckle at Andy's slim waist. He managed to undo it, and the button of her jeans, and slipped his fingers under the elastic of her panties, moving down the concavity of her stomach to brush lightly across the upper edge of the springy curls below.

Andy had unfastened Sam's belt and tugged down the zipper of his jeans. As her hand lightly cupped his rigid penis Sam shuddered, and abruptly pulled away so he could get rid of the clothes that suddenly seemed unbearably confining. Andy raised her hips off the bed so he could slide her jeans and panties off. Sam gazed at Andy's body, and swooped down to cover her belly with kisses. Andy reached up to grasp his shoulders, pulling him down to cover her body. Sam's hand slid between their bodies, and Andy moaned. Her body was so ready for him that she thought she might come at his first touch.

Suddenly his hand was gone and Sam was nuzzling into her neck, nibbling her earlobe, caressing her breasts.

"Stop that," Andy said, pulling away from his kisses.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Sam, I like foreplay as much as the next person, but we've had a year and a half of foreplay! I want you - now. I want you inside me, as deep as you can go. Please don't make me wait any longer!"

Sam chuckled a little as Andy's hand grasped him and guided him inside her. "God, McNally, you're so hot inside, so wet - I don't think I can last very long before…"

"Shut up, Sam. Haven't you figured out yet that I don't want to wait very long - or at all?" She lifted herself up to meet him, and felt the waves of her climax explode. The throbbing sent Sam over the edge and he thrust one last time. "Finally," he muttered as he lifted her towards him and kissed her hard, his lips, his tongue, every part of his body merging so closely with hers that there was no way to tell where he ended and she began.

As the waves of pleasure gradually ebbed, Andy wrapped her arms around him, wanting to keep him inside her as long as possible. They lay motionless for a while, utterly spent and utterly blissful. Then Andy rolled onto her stomach so she could see the face she loved. "Do you think the universe has a plan…for us?" she asked, as Sam's hand stroked her bare back.

"Oh yeah, it was undoubtedly fate that brought you into that bar tonight," Sam said with more than a little sarcasm, and Andy laughed.

"Maybe I remembered you saying something about it, but I didn't know you were going to be there!" she protested, as Sam nodded sardonically. Their banter faded away as she leaned forward for a kiss, and Sam's arms tightened around her. "I have to go," Andy murmured regretfully. "We're being incredibly stupid," Sam said seriously, and Andy agreed.

"I can never come back here, ever," she said sadly. "No," Sam breathed, "And you have to go." Andy nodded but made no move to get out of bed, and Sam pulled her towards him for a deep kiss. Pushing her gently away for a moment he looked at her flushed face, hearing her rapid breathing. He pulled her even closer, kissing her more passionately until he rolled her over and in the same motion lifted himself onto and into her, gasping again at the slick heat that enveloped him. There was no way that he could let her go yet. He lifted himself away from her with his weight on his hands, gazing down at her eyes, their pupils enormous, and her lips, parted and slightly swollen. With a groan he plunged into her as deeply as he could as his mouth crushed into hers. Their tongues touched and circled as the kiss went on and on, as Sam's thrusts brought her to the brink. Suddenly he stopped moving, holding himself slightly away from her.

Confused, Andy repeated the question he had asked earlier, "Did I do something wrong?" Sam laughed a little, cupping her head with one hand. "No, you did everything right," he reassured her, "but I thought we might try to prolong this just a little longer - maybe a minute or two instead of 30 seconds." Andy chuckled, but instead of agreeing she lifted and rotated her hips, squeezing her inner muscles and feeling him throb with the increased stimulus.

"How long did you think we could stretch this out?" she asked, and Sam scowled ferociously as he muttered, "Not very much longer if you keep doing that!" Enjoying the power she had over him, Andy laughed and bucked her hips hard against him, squeezing and releasing rhythmically until he groaned in surrender. He lifted himself up and almost out of her, then rammed himself so deeply into her that she gasped. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked in alarm, and instead of answering Andy gripped his buttocks hard and pulled him even deeper into her.

They exploded almost immediately, her inner contractions holding him securely inside her as he throbbed and pulsated. "Just stay there," she murmured into his ear as she buried her face into the curve of his neck and shoulder. "I'll stay as long as I can," he chuckled softly, "but I'm not sure how long that will be." She squeezed again and he said with alarm, "Don't do that again or I'll be gone!" She grinned, but lay quietly, just enjoying the solid feel of his body on hers. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

Andy woke with a start, realizing that they had fallen asleep, and looked wildly around for her watch, or a clock, worried that she would be late for the 6:00 a.m. check-in back at 15. Sam was still sound asleep, so she moved carefully to the edge of the bed and slipped out from under the covers. Gathering her various items of clothing scattered on the floor, she went into the bathroom, splashed water on her face, and dressed quickly. _I wonder if everyone will be able to tell what I've been doing for the past few hours,_ she thought as she looked in the mirror. She used Sam's brush to take out some of the tangles and gathered her hair into a ponytail.

She tried to be as quiet as possible but Sam stirred as she came back into the bedroom. "I didn't mean to wake you," Andy said apologetically, "but I have to get going."

"That's OK," Sam replied as he got up and pulled on his boxers. "I'm not gonna let you go without saying good-bye." He reached out his hand and pulled her gently towards him. She lifted her face and he kissed her lightly, then turned back to the nightstand and picked up his phone. "Now I'll call that cab," he said.

"Are you sorry you didn't call it when we first got here?" Andy asked playfully. "I'll never be sorry about that," Sam replied and they stood together, just enjoying the warmth and closeness until they heard the cab honk outside. "Good night, Sam," Andy whispered and he hugged her hard before replying, "Good night, McNally. Be safe."

"You too. 'Bye." And she was out the door into the cold night air.

She raced into the station and scrambled into her uniform, arriving just as Boyd looked pointedly at his watch. "One point for arriving alive, another point for arriving on time, in uniform. Kinda."


End file.
